


Trustworthy Lies

by dloz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dloz/pseuds/dloz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies are unsavory, wicked and all together lacking in a warriors skill set. Sif planned to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldfinchex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinchex/gifts).



"That was undoubtedly your worst plan."

"I beg to differ. The plan was sound it was your lack luster performance that had us found."

"I can't believe your blaming me for that."

"I'm simply stating what occur Sif, if the blame should follow so be it."

This was no rare occurrence Sif and Loki's stories tended to follow the same pattern. Grand adventures involving a few bumps and bruises, a lie here and there, along with ear numbing disputes.

This time the argument occurred when Darcy dared to comment on how the Lady Sif had not a liars bone in her body. Which in itself was true, Sif was known for her honestly warranted or not. Of course upon such comments Loki could not keep quiet, even if he wish to, when it concerned Sif it was an unwritten rule, at least in Loki's mind, that Loki knew all. And on occasion he did.

He knew her favorite food along with the delighted noise she makes while consuming it, her favorite blade that which he himself had crafted, when she is annoyed most likely with him and how it began, he even knew her affinity for cooking and the little crease that came upon her brow when she concentrated. Such minute details that Sif herself could hardly remember. So where the topic of Sif was concerned Loki deemed himself an expert.

* * *

 

A long lost tale soon emerged.

As children Sif and Loki were not much different. They spared, hunted, argued and yelled twice as much it seemed. With all the running and chasing to be expected. In one instance Loki was running for what could well be his life after the incident with Sif.

Loki ran past the training grounds, towards the stables. If there was one place where he felt safe, second to Asgard's library third to his mothers chamber's it was the stables. He had yet to receive his noble stead, but it was promised that this very year would be the one.

So to the stables he ventured each and every day. Brushing, feeding, even cleaning; anything and everything to do with horse's Loki had seen to it firsthand. In part to appease his mother and father, showing his willingness and responsibility in taking care of another. But also in part because he truly enjoyed the task.

Hiding between the stables he hoped Sif would not know of his third favorite hiding place.

Time passed and as all seemed well Loki allowed himself a slight repositioning quick to make his escape. Not quick enough, Sif was on him immediately pinning him to the ground sullying her mother's new dress.

"Take it back"

"I'm quite certain I have no idea what you're talking about Sif."

"You're no fool Loki, now take it back."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's a lie."

"Lie? Do you not believe me?"

"Of course not your just making up stories like always."

"What if it's not?"

"You don't know how to be honest."

"One can't be honest all the time Sif. It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? I fail to see how honesty could be as fatal as you claim."

"Of course you would defend the inability to think ahead."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Perish the thought Sif, I'm simply stating that in times of great need a lie here and there will not have you banished to Jotunheim."

"Let's assume you are not completely without scruples, why would I ever need to lie?"

This was new different even, Sif had not fully rejected the prospect of her lying. The possibility existed, she simple wish for persuasion on the matter. When would the Lady Sif need to lie?

"How about when your parents wish to make you eat those blasted brussel sprouts."

"You don't eat your brussel sprouts!"

It would seem that Sif had an affinity for all things green. Perhaps playing towards Sif's more concerning prospect. Warrior's and anything thereof. So with a small shrug and an innocent look that fooled no one.

"What of your warrior loyalty?"

"What about it?"

"Well let's say you and your fellow warriors are ambushed and the enemy wants information?"

"I wouldn't talk."

"No? Not even if tortured?"

"Of course not, I would never reveal secrets to the enemy."

"Of course not Sif, but what about telling them what they want to hear?"

"Lie?"

"You would simply be giving them misinformation."

"I don't see why I have to say anything at all. I would simply not be captured."

"Alright what if you weren't captured. What about everyone else?"

"That's easy I would save them of course."

"Well what if the only way to save them is by bending the truth?"

"Then I would refuse."

"SIF you would leave me to die at the hands of trolls."

"I wouldn't let you die."

"You just said you refused."

"That doesn't mean I would let them hurt you. Why are we being hunted by trolls anyway?"

"Would you prefer dwarves? I've heard quite a few stories."

"No I would not. Why are you even with me to begin with?"

Slowed by truth his words were begging to wither, the initial distraction was achieved but now they were digging into subjects that were not of his choosing.

"Why wouldn't I be with you?"

Sif was thrown by the question, why wouldn't Loki be with her? Despite their differences, there were plenty, they were practically inseparable at times. Playing or what on lookers considered Sif chasing after Loki for some misdeed. Practicing for what some considered a lost cause. Eating meals together and even listening to Frigga tell stories of faraway places.

"Alright."

"Alright what?"

"I will let you teach me how to lie. I won't let those trolls eat you."

"I thought we decided on dwarves."

"Loki."

They sat in the stables discussing all the opportunities it was deemed necessary to lie. Many were reject by Sif, Loki's idea of necessary was all too encompassing. If Sif didn't know any better she would say this little teaching exercise was all part of Loki's plan with which to distract her.

They spent hours talking about all the possibilities before Loki would even consider imparting on to Sif his all but full proof method of fabricating details. That alone would take weeks of training. Small missions first to device their friends an all together enjoyable task really. When it came time for much larger elaborations Sif would look to Loki. He lead the way to many places the bakers forbidden sweets and the warriors training grounds to start.

As one lie lead to others Sif found lying to be difficult, oh the act itself was simple enough but to maintain so many different deceits was exhausting. Sif asked for one last lesson, after which all other lies would not be her own.

"What about the dwarves?"

"Trolls and no I won't let them have you."

Over the years Sif made good on her promise no trolls or dwarves would ever take Loki from her. Yet she could not always be there to protect him. When Loki had arrived back on Asgard with more blood than should of been his own Sif was more than enraged. Fully willing to travel back to Nidavellir to began a new war. Reassurances and Loki's ill heath had halted Sif for the time. Yet Sif would never fully trust another dwarf as long as she lived.

Throughout the centuries Loki's lies took on a life of their own, to Asgard's defense and at times its destruction.

Not all lies were without truth, with Loki's talents all his words fell into the realm of owns one perception. Sif however knew the difference, along with learning the fabrication she had also learned the detection of such particulars. Loki might of taught Sif how to create a fib or two but Sif inadvertently taught Loki that for all his tall tales there were still small certainties.

* * *

 

Sitting around Thor's mortal friends home Loki and Sif stared at each other recalling each and every adventure. Loki's lies Sif's truth it made no difference.

"I still have not forgiven you Loki."

"Forgiven me? You will have to be more specific Sif."

"That incident in the library before you ran to the stables."

"A centuries old child's squabble."

"Squabble? Is that what you call your falsehood."

"Sif if there was any falsehood in the words I spoke you would not have turned quite so red and then proceeded to chase me around the palace."

Darcy was invested even further, leaning forward she couldn't take her eyes off of the two. Sif's rolling eyes and Loki's smirk were a matching set.

"Sooo what did you say?"

"I simply proclaimed my love and a declaration of marriage I believe."

"Simply!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mischief and Mistletoe!


End file.
